


Yesterday

by eevaa_fanwriter



Series: Nothing good happens after 2AM [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Community: hurtcomfortex, Hospitals
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaa_fanwriter/pseuds/eevaa_fanwriter
Summary: Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativoNessun copyright si intende violato.Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.
Series: Nothing good happens after 2AM [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796665
Kudos: 1





	Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

  
  
Ringrazio di cuore Nemesis che si è premurata di farmi da Beta ed ha corretto tutti i miei orrori! Grazie, grazie, grazie!

  
NOTHING GOOD HAPPENS AFTER 2AM [2/4]   
****   
  
_YESTERDAY_  
ALL MY TROUBLES SEEMED SO FAR AWAY

  
  
Una giornata come tante altre al San Mungo, così aveva pensato Draco Malfoy.  
I consueti giri nei reparti, le consuete diagnosi, la scelta delle conseguenti terapie. Una breve pausa pranzo di trenta minuti, poi magari qualche distillazione in laboratorio. Tre o quattro caffè con mezzo cucchiaino di zucchero ed un goccio di latte, compilazione di cartelle, timbro del cartellino a fine giornata e di corsa a casa.  
  
Dopo la Guerra, un processo che gli aveva fruttato un anno di restrizioni e tante giornate in preda alla depressione e all'alcolismo, il rampollo del casato Malfoy si era rimboccato le maniche ed aveva deciso che era sciocco, davvero sciocco, buttare via la sua vita in quel modo.  
Aveva conseguito i MA.G.O con eccellenti voti – e nel mentre si era premurato di fare del volontariato per farsi perdonare dalla Società Magica –, poi aveva intrapreso la specializzazione in Medimagia Alchemica.  
Si occupava di scegliere e preparare le terapie per i degenti di tutti i reparti del San Mungo e, dopo oramai sei anni che lavorava lì, era considerato una delle eccellenze dell'intero ospedale.  
Ci era voluto tanto, tantissimo prima che il suo passato burrascoso fosse accettato dalla società. Inizialmente tutti i suoi pazienti si rifiutavano di farsi curare da un ex Mangiamorte ed i suoi colleghi, beh... non erano stati molto delicati nel manifestargli il proprio disappunto nell'averlo in squadra.  
Erano stati mesi, anni difficili. Ma la posizione in cui si trovava attualmente ne era valsa ogni sforzo. Certo, il suo carattere difficile, spocchioso ed arrogante non l'aveva aiutato a farsi ben volere, ma alla fine aveva ottenuto il rispetto ed il perdono di cui aveva bisogno.  
Ed era stato l'unico modo, per Malfoy, di sopravvivere ai sensi di colpa della Guerra. Aiutare le persone, per lui, era stata l'unica via percorribile per non impazzire, per redimersi.  
  
Quella, come precedentemente enunciato, era una giornata come tante altre al San Mungo. E, a dirla tutta, a tratti persino noiosa. Draco, con la schiena appoggiata al muro di una corsia, stava sorseggiando il secondo caffè del pomeriggio con la sua collega del Reparto Malattie Magiche. Una vera schifezza, quel caffè preparato dalla suddetta collega. La Guaritrice Turpin, poveretta, aveva tante qualità ma decisamente non quelle culinarie.  
Disgustato, fece per accampare una scusa non troppo elegante per rovesciarlo in un lavandino quando, dalla porta di emergenza sulle scale, un tirocinante dall'aria trafelata lo richiamò a gran voce.  
«Guaritore Malfoy! Presto! C'è un'emergenza in Accettazione!»  
Ed ecco la scusa perfetta per avanzare quell'orribile caffè.  
Draco corrucciò le sopracciglia, poi lasciò immediatamente in mano la tazza alla Guaritrice Turpin per inseguire il tirocinante giù per le scale.  
«Spiegami perché diavolo la gente tenta sempre di morire durante la mia pausa» borbottò il Guaritore tra un gradino e l'altro, invitando indirettamente il tirocinante a spiegargli l'accaduto.  
Quest'ultimo gli scoccò un'occhiata grave, poi illustrò la situazione con minuzia.  
«C'è stato un grave incidente durante un bliz degli Auror a Canterbury. Un attentato non previsto di un Mago Oscuro. Un Auror è rimasto gravemente ferito».  
«In che modo?» domandò Draco, appellando un paio di guanti con la bacchetta una volta giunto nel reparto Accettazione.  
«Oltre ad aver subito una maledizione Cruciatus, l'Auror è stato travolto dal soffitto. C'è stata un'esplosione. Ha riportato danni da schiacciamento, ancora non sappiamo di che entità. Il Guaritore Macmillan lo sta già visitando».  
«Oh, fantastico!» soffiò il Guaritore Malfoy con risentimento. Perché dovessero assegnare i casi gravi a degli incompetenti, proprio non lo capiva.  
  
L'Accettazione del San Mungo era forse il reparto che più detestava. Per lo più pullulante di pazienti idioti che facevano saltare in aria qualche calderone o che si destreggiavano in incantesimi al di fuori della loro portata.  
Draco oltrepassò con noncuranza la zona dei codici bianchi e gialli, dirigendosi di tutta fretta verso i tendaggi separati delle persone in codice rosso. Il tirocinante – del quale non si era mai premurato di apprendere il nome – gli indicò il divisorio da prendere.  
Ci si addentrò con un sospiro, domandandosi senza troppa apprensione quanto potesse essere mal ridotto il suo paziente. Senza troppa apprensione, sì. Fino a che non riconobbe chi fosse, il suo paziente.  
Un pugno al centro dello stomaco, forse, avrebbe scosso meno le sue budella. Draco dovette sbattere quattro volte le palpebre, prima di essere completamente certo di ciò che contemplavano i suoi grandi occhi grigi.  
Ma, nemmeno ricoperto di tutto quel sangue, fece fatica a riconoscerlo. L'aveva riconosciuto sotto una fattura, undici anni prima.  
  
«Guaritore Malfoy, il paziente è un uomo di ventotto ann-».  
«Lo so chi è il fottuto paziente, Macmillan» sibilò Draco a denti stretti, attendendo notizie ben più importanti da parte del suo collega il quale, vagamente risentito, gli illustrò la situazione mentre due tirocinanti si stavano adoperando ad applicare l'essenza di dittamo su alcuni tagli.  
«È in grave scompenso respiratorio, riporta fratture al torace ed un'emorragia interna all'altezza dell'addome, che stiamo già drenando. Ha perso molto sangue. Altre fratture minori registrate al setto nasale, l'avambraccio destro ed il bacino, oltre che ad entrambe le caviglie e alla tibia sinistra. Le gravi escoriazioni e tagli sono già stati trattati».  
Le condizioni del paziente, a seconda di quanto illustrato dal _Guaritor Incompetente_ , erano più gravi del previsto, ma nulla che non avesse già curato. Il lavoro degli Auror non era propriamente il più sicuro e non era raro che ne dovessero recuperare uno per i capelli in seguito alle loro folli missioni.  
Ma quello... quello non era un Auror qualunque.  
Quello era Harry Potter, il Salvatore del Mondo Magico.  
  
«Guaritore Malfoy?» lo chiamò all'ordine Macmillan, notando l'assenza di reazioni e disposizioni da parte del suo superiore.  
Draco scosse la testa, ricomponendosi dallo stato catatonico in cui era ingiustificatamente – ma non troppo – caduto.  
«Dategli immediatamente una pozione Rimpolpasangue ma, per l'amor di Merlino, non riparategli le coste. Prima dovremo rimuovere quelle fratturate che gli stanno evidentemente portando sofferenza al polmone sinistro. Dov'è la Guaritrice Bones? Mi serve aiuto specializzato, qui».  
«Sta terminando l'intervento su un paziente con una grave frattura da caduta da una scopa. Sarà qui a momenti» spiegò Macmillan osservando il Guaritore prendere in mano la propria bacchetta e compiere nuovamente l'analisi del paziente nonostante, come illustrato, l'avessero già fatta.  
«Chi non sa volare non dovrebbe CAZZO VOLARE!» abbaiò Draco, in preda ad un attacco di nervi.  
Ignorò le occhiatacce che si lanciarono i suoi colleghi, oramai però fin troppo abituati ai bruschi modi da lui messi in atto. Specialmente in situazioni di stress.  
Quando arrivò la Guaritrice Bones, si misero immediatamente al lavoro ma, non appena la collega illustrò la necessità di sistemare il torace del paziente, Draco non riuscì a non esitare.  
Doveva sistemare il fottuto torace del fottuto Potter, ed era questione di vita o di morte.  
Non lo vedeva da dieci anni.  
«Malfoy? Dovremmo sbrigarci...»  
«Sì, Bones. Procediamo».  
  
Ci vollero quarantacinque minuti e decisamente molta forza di volontà per far sparire tutte le costole rotte, chiudere il buco del polmone, disinfettargli le ferite e riportare la sua ossigenazione a livelli accettabili. Quarantacinque minuti nei quali quel fottutissimo stronzo tentò di morire ben due volte e li aveva costretti a compiere incantesimi elettrici al cuore per poter sperare di sopravvivere.  
In sei anni di servizio e due di tirocinio, Draco Malfoy non si era mai ritrovato nelle condizioni di voler vomitare o svenire durante una rianimazione.  
Ma, dopo quei dannati quarantacinque minuti, l'équipe medica del San Mungo terminò il suo vitale intervento.  
  
«Bene. Trasferitelo in Reparto Lesioni da Incantesimi, somministrate altra Rimpolpante, almeno 400 ml, Ossofast 300 ml e, giusto per gradire, anche pozione Sonnifera. Almeno 400 ml, non è il caso che il signor Potter si svegli urlando di dolore, stanotte. Sempre che la superi, la notte».  
Non dubitava del proprio operato, naturalmente. Ma la Cruciatus ripetuta portava sempre a conseguenze gravi, molto gravi, tra le quali un chiaro indebolimento del sistema cardiocircolatorio ed immunitario.  
Draco si tolse i guanti, gettandoli nel cestino con sprezzo, poi aprì il divisorio scuro e se ne andò a gran velocità.  
Aria. Aveva bisogno di aria.  
  


⸙

  
  
Aggrappato alla ringhiera della scala antincendio, Draco Malfoy contemplava le ultime luci del tramonto venire inghiottite dall'orizzonte.  
Aveva vomitato. Poi aveva bevuto un nuovo caffè. Poi aveva vomitato ancora.  
Il suo turno era finito così, tra una corsa ai servizi e qualche referto mal compilato. Avrebbe dovuto essere già a casa da un'ora e mezza, ma non si era schiodato di lì. Non fumava spesso, Draco, ma quella sembrava un'ottima occasione per farlo.  
  
Aveva appena salvato la vita ad Harry Potter, l'Eroe dello stracazzo di Mondo Magico. Dieci anni dopo che lo stesso Harry Potter lo aveva salvato da Azkaban testimoniando a suo favore.  
Non lo vedeva da quel giorno. O meglio, da quella notte.  
Ubriaco, troppo ubriaco, Draco si era presentato a Grimmauld Place la sera dopo il processo, vomitandogli addosso tutta la sua rabbia e frustrazione.  
Tra ricordi confusi e la voglia di sotterrarsi, ciò che Draco ricordava era un abbraccio, un pianto disperato, una manciata di sguardi e tanti cari saluti.  
Si era smaterializzato, e non si erano più visti. Grazie al cielo! Non avrebbe sopportato gli occhi di Potter addosso a ferire la sua dignità. Dignità che, quella notte, era andata ad impiccarsi giù per il London Bridge.  
  
Inspirò un altro fiato di sigaretta, poi gettò il mozzicone sull'asfalto. Il suo turno era finito, ma di andare a casa, proprio non ne aveva voglia. Sua madre avrebbe capito.  
Non c'era bisogno di mandare un gufo ad Astoria, quella settimana Scorpius era sotto la sua custodia.  
Si erano lasciati sei mesi prima. Lui era troppo attaccato al suo lavoro, secondo la sua ex moglie. Non le dava sufficienti attenzioni. Ma cosa glielo faceva pensare? Del resto stava _solo_ lavorando ininterrottamente da undici ore e sarebbe rimasto in ospedale _solo_ tutta la notte.  
  
Quando tornò in reparto, l'ospedale gli parve un dolce abbraccio. Alle otto e mezza di sera le luci erano già soffuse, le cene ritirate, e gli ultimi tirocinanti si aggiravano lenti tra le corsie a somministrare le terapie notturne.  
Non gli dispiaceva il turno di notte. Beh, anche se quello non era effettivamente il _suo_ turno, di stare lì la notte.  
Nessuno gli fece domande. Nessuno gli faceva domande, sopratutto quando i suoi colleghi sapevano che fosse di pessimo umore.  
  
Quando entrò in Reparto Lesioni da Incantesimi, Harry Potter lo attendeva lì, su una branda collegata a diverse flebo di pozioni, profondamente sedato.  
Gli infermieri avevano fortunatamente provveduto a riparar lui anche le ossa delle gambe e del naso, oltre che a ripulirlo da tutto quel sangue.  
Ovviamente non gli faceva impressione il sangue, a Draco. Ma il sangue di Potter... quello era _diverso_. Tanto diverso da provocargli il vomito.  
Che strano, vederlo senza quegli orribili occhiali tondi! I capelli erano rimasti gli stessi: arruffati e disordinati come sempre. Non ricordava che avesse la barba.  
Draco non la portava. Ne aveva poca e non gli conferiva un aspetto ordinato. Ma al contempo si era fatto crescere i capelli, lunghi fino alle spalle. In servizio li legava ma, beh, in quel momento non era in servizio.  
  
Si sedette sulla sedia al contrario vicino alla branda, utilizzando lo schienale come poggia braccia. Posò il mento appuntito sugli avambracci, e lo fissò a lungo.  
Sembrava forte, Potter. Aveva due spalle larghe e la muscolatura da giocatore di Quidditch. Sembrava in grado di farcela. Era sopravvissuto due volte all'Anatema che Uccide, forse non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi così tanto di una Cruciatus e qualche costola conficcata in un polmone.  
Lo sperava. Lo sperava per ogni paziente, a dirla tutta. Ma per quello stramaledetto bastardo lo sperava un poco di più. Glielo doveva.  
  


⸙

  
  
Il mal di testa più martellante degli ultimi dieci anni. Questo pensò Harry, con gli occhi ancora chiusi ed un insensata voglia di eradicare il proprio cranio dalla base del collo.  
Però, forse, concentrarsi anche su quel _meraviglioso_ dolore all'altezza del petto aiutava contro l'emicrania.  
Sembrava quasi come se un sacco pieno di mattoni gli fosse piovuto addosso. Oh, un attimo. Era _esattamente_ ciò che era successo!  
  
Realizzò di essere in ospedale non appena le sue narici captarono l'intenso e nauseante odore di dittamo. E, senza meravigliarsi troppo, si rese conto che tentare di alzarsi era un'idea di merda.  
Percepì chiaramente una costola scricchiolargli sul fianco e, dannazione, il mal di testa si estinse subito sotto quel dolore così acuto da farlo urlare a perdifiato.  
Ma una voce, un ringhio ancor più alto del suo grido di dolore, lo colse alla sprovvista costringendolo a zittirsi. Specialmente perché quella voce iniziò ad imprecare ogni santo mago del passato.  
  
«Godric maledetto! Avevo detto _quattrocento_. Quattrocento milligrammi! Non trecento, Merlino figlio di una puttana. Sono circondato da incompetenti!»  
Harry avrebbe riconosciuto quella voce strascicata tra mille e, se non fosse che già probabilmente aveva il torace completamente sbriciolato, gli parve di rimanere senza fiato.  
Aprì gli occhi alla svelta, ma vide tutto completamente offuscato. Offuscato e scuro.  
Poi, ovviamente, realizzò di non avere gli occhiali.  
Una forte fitta di dolore lo fece contorcere ed imprecare, poi sentì delle mani gelide tastargli il costato sinistro e vide un ammasso informe e bianco sopra di lui. _Quei_ capelli.  
«Potter, per Salazar, devi cercare di non muoverti».  
Harry cercò di ascoltare ciò che diceva, anche se ricevere ordini da Draco Malfoy non era esattamente ciò a cui era abituato, nella vita.  
Realizzò solo in quell'istante che fosse un Guaritore. Lo aveva sentito dire da qualcuno, anni prima. Qualcuno che aveva anche aggiunto che “piuttosto di farmi curare da Malfoy, preferisco morire per mano di una maledizione”.  
E invece quel bastardo sembrava che sapesse fare il proprio lavoro perché, dopo qualche armeggiamento ed incantesimo non riconoscibile, il dolore iniziò ad attenuarsi.  
  
«Abbi pazienza. Le costole stanno finendo or ora di ricrescere, tra qualche minuto non dovresti sentire più niente».  
«Nel senso che passerò a miglior vita?» domandò Harry stringendo le dita sulle lenzuola, provando a fare respiri non troppo profondi.  
«Non lo escludo».  
Harry riaprì di scatto gli occhi, cercando di mettere a fuoco il volto slavato del Guaritore per cercare una rassicurazione.  
«Ovviamente, starai bene» si affrettò ad aggiungere Malfoy scuotendo la testa, affranto. «E dalla tua scarsa perspicacia posso dedurre che tu non abbia subito ulteriori danni cerebrali oltre a quelli che già ricordo fossero tua caratteristica innata».  
«E dalla tua consueta voglia di fare lo spiritoso posso dedurre che tu abbia goduto come un riccio a vedermi ridotto in questo stato» affermò Harry, avvertendo il dolore diminuire in modo sempre più drastico ad ogni secondo.  
Malfoy strinse le labbra, piccato. Oh, forse se l'era meritato, ma non avrebbe perso altro tempo per puntualizzare quanto invece fosse accaduto.  
«Ho goduto come un riccio quando il tuo cuore ha ripreso a battere, sia la prima che la seconda volta che ho eseguito alla _perfezione_ un incanto elettrico per farlo ripartire».  
  
Harry sollevò il capo dal cuscino, incredulo. Strabuzzò gli occhi e Malfoy, colto forse da una sarcastica pietà, prese gli occhiali dal comodino e glieli porse.  
Tutto si fece improvvisamente più chiaro. E ancor più bizzarro, considerando il fatto che Draco Malfoy si trovasse al suo capezzale con addosso un camice bianco sbottonato - giusto per differenziarsi dai suoi colleghi. Il camice verde lime era un vero insulto al buon gusto -, intento ad analizzare il liquido in una provetta collegata al suo braccio.   
Se non fosse per i capelli lunghi ed il fatto che Draco non fosse – per fortuna – completamente ubriaco, non era cambiato di una virgola dall'ultima volta che l'aveva visto, a Grimmauld Place dopo i processi.  
  
«Sono _morto_? Due volte?»  
«Se vogliamo contare anche quella di dieci anni fa, fanno _tre_. Un uomo fortunato. O semplicemente un inguaribile sadomasochista?»  
Draco gli scoccò un'occhiata indecifrabile, alla quale Harry rispose con uno sguardo del tutto allibito. Quest'ultimo ignorò l'ironia velenosa e pungente di Malfoy – che sembrava essersi oltremodo auto-riprodotta negli anni – per concentrarsi sul fatto che gli avesse salvato la vita.  
Ricordava poco dell'incidente. Un attimo prima stava tentando di divincolarsi da una Cruciatus, l'attimo dopo aveva sentito un urlo, un'esplosione e poi... nulla. Tutto buio.  
  
«Malfoy, posso chiederti se sai qualcosa della mia squadra?»  
«Stanno tutti bene. Solo Finnegan ha riportato delle fratture scomposte alle braccia per aver tentato – in modo particolarmente maldestro – di salvarti. Quanto al Mago Oscuro, congratulazioni: è morto».  
Harry si accigliò, stringendo le labbra sottili con disappunto. Faceva quel lavoro oramai da otto anni ed era ben a conoscenza dei rischi del mestiere. Li aveva accettati inevitabilmente quando, dopo un intero anno di riflessioni, aveva deciso di diventare Auror.  
«Oh. In realtà sarebbe stato utile prenderlo vivo per interrogarlo».  
«Puoi sempre organizzare un altro viaggetto nell'aldilà per farlo, tanto poi troveresti il modo di tornare indietro».  
  
Il volto di Draco venne attraversato da un mezzo sorriso sarcastico, un ghigno che non aveva però niente a che vedere con quelli a cui Harry era abituato ai tempi della scuola.  
Draco Malfoy, a guardarlo meglio, sembrava davvero _diverso_. Pur sempre pungente e a tratti altezzoso, ma il suo volto era come... rasserenato. Come se si fosse messo l'anima in pace, come se fosse riuscito a superare gli orrori che aveva vissuto.  
L'ultima volta che Harry l'aveva visto era ubriaco fradicio e la sua vita era stata appena fatta a pezzi. Solo, con entrambi i genitori in prigione, con una Traccia addosso ed il disprezzo della gente.  
Ad essere sincero, Harry aveva fortemente dubitato che potesse farcela ad arrivare dove si trovava ora. Ma era contento, molto contento di essersi sbagliato.  
Quel ragazzino tremante di paura era _ieri_. Ad oggi, Draco Malfoy era un uomo fatto e finito e, da quel che si poteva osservare nei suoi grandi occhi grigi, era finalmente riuscito a lasciarsi tutti i problemi alle spalle.  
Erano cresciuti entrambi, a dire il vero. Entrambi erano riusciti a riemergere da una Guerra che aveva portato via tanto, troppo a tutti loro.  
  
«Beh, siamo pari adesso» disse Harry, non dando così la possibilità al medico di lasciare la stanza.  
Draco inarcò un sopracciglio, voltandosi poi nuovamente verso la branda.  
«Come dici?»  
«Tu hai salvato me al Maniero. Poi io ho salvato te dall'Ardemonio. Poi ti ho salvato da Azkaban. E ora tu mi hai salvato dalla morte. Siamo pari!» spiegò Harry lucidamente, come se tutto fosse talmente ovvio e semplice.  
  
Draco avvertì la lingua seccarsi contro il palato. Non ci aveva pensato, in effetti. Era diventato medico principalmente per ripagare i peccati del suo burrascoso passato, ma non gli era passato per l'anticamera del cervello che potesse saldare qualche debito con Potter.  
Non l'aveva certo salvato per quello: l'avrebbe fatto ugualmente. Ma, in effetti, quella illustrata dal suo vecchio rivale scolastico non era poi una prospettiva così sbagliata di vedere le cose.  
«Oh... beh. In effetti, non ho più debiti con te. Abbiamo chiuso il nostro cerchio».  
«Da quel che so, non hai più debiti con nessuno. Stai facendo un lavoro splendido» ammise Harry, osservandolo dalla lontananza. Draco aveva una mano sulla maniglia della porta, il suo volto era in penombra ma, ne era certo, un lieve color porpora aveva tinto le sue gote lattiginose.  
Era sincero, lo stramaledetto Potter. Era sempre sincero e trasparente, così genuino che Draco avvertì l'assoluto bisogno di non lasciarsi trascinare in una dimensione a loro poco affine. Non era abbastanza ubriaco per accettare complimenti dal _Signor Eroe_.  
«Farò un lavoro ancor più splendido, quando non sarò circondato da incompetenti!  
  
Harry ridacchiò, avvertendo però ancora un lieve dolore al costato nel farlo. Forse era ancora troppo presto per riderci sopra.  
Si guardarono ancora un poco, forse troppo a lungo.  
E se non fosse ancora il momento giusto per chiudere quello stramaledetto cerchio?  
  
«Ripensandoci, Potter... io ti ho salvato _due_ volte dalla morte, oggi. Non siamo _esattamente_ pari!» si corresse Draco con aria vanitosa.  
Harry sorrise sghembo, guardandosi bene dal farsi sfuggire di nuovo una risata che avrebbe potuto causargli dolore. Si sentì sollevato, a dirla tutta.  
Erano stati collegati, in qualche modo, per tutta la vita - seppur non si vedessero da quasi una decade. Sarebbe stato strano, troppo strano non aver più nulla di cui spartire.  
«Ok, me lo segno. Ti devo la vita, Malfoy... grazie».  
«Merlino, spero davvero che non ci sia più bisogno di salvarmi la vita!»  
  
Un detto recita che non accade mai niente di buono dopo le due del mattino[1]. Beh, loro erano la vera eccezione a quella regola. Per la seconda volta.  
  
«Beh, allora magari... quando sarò in grado di alzarmi di qui, posso offrirti un caffè?» domandò Harry.  
Draco aggrottò le sopracciglia. Forse non era ancora pronto a mettere quello stramaledettissimo Potter in una scatola di – per lo più pessimi – ricordi. Forse Harry Potter non era destinato per davvero ad essere solo il suo _ieri_.  
  
«Corretto Odgen, grazie».  
  


* * *

[1] " _Non accade niente di buono dopo le due del mattino_ " - frase celebre che dà il nome alla serie - è stata enunciata nella serie tv "How I met your mother".

**Author's Note:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Buongiorno gente!  
> Ed eccoci qui con la seconda os della serie "Nothing good happens after 2AM". Troviamo qui un Draco Malfoy già redento dai suoi crimini della Guerra, un uomo realizzato nella sua carriera - ma un po' meno nell'ambito familiare, si lascia intendere - che finalmente riesce a chiudere un piccolo cerchio con la sua vecchia nemesi di una vita passata.  
> Ma quel caffè? Forse aprirà un altro cerchio, magari uno diverso, meno sofferto, meno spaventoso.  
> Gli amanti dell'hurt/comfort forse avranno gradito questa shot, anche se non si tratta di una vera e propria coppia, ma di due rivali che si incontrano dopo dieci anni.  
> Come potete notare sono shot che possono anche essere lette separatamente, ma chi ha letto "One day" capirà sicuramente meglio quei riferimenti alla notte Grimmauld Place dieci anni prima. E magari capirà anche meglio quello che vi aspetta nella prossima one shot, "Today", che verrà pubblicata domenica prossima.  
> Amanti della Drarry, tra poco è il nostro momento :D  
> Grazie ancor a chi ha deciso di seguirmi anche in questa nuova, particolarissima avventura.  
> Un abbraccio a tutti,  
> Eevaa


End file.
